Flower
by TheNextFolchart
Summary: "One, two, three, what do you wish?" Rose Weasley whispered, clutching her muggle coin tightly in her fist. "A flower," Dominique said. "I wish for a flower.


**The Flower**

* * *

They fell in love standing on a bridge in the middle of the park, and neither of them meant for it to happen.

"One, two, three, what do you wish?" Rose Weasley whispered, clutching her muggle coin tightly in her fist, and she was fifteen and wide-eyed and breathtakingly lovely, and the girl holding her hand _knew it_.

"What do I wish, what do I wish," Dominique sang under her breath. Her hair hung in ringlets down her back - black hair, not red like her father's or blonde like her mother's, because they _weren't _her father and mother, her birth parents hadn't wanted her and her birth grandparents hadn't wanted her but the Weasleys wanted her, _Rose _wanted her, and what was the harm in returning the sentiments?

"Come on, Nicki. One, two, three." Rose had one hand braced against the wooden railing; the sun caught the silver band around her middle finger, and Dominique couldn't tell whether it was the sudden shining light or the girl herself that was dazzling her.

"I want a flower," Dominique said. "I wish for a flower." She dropped her coin into the pond.

"A flower," Rose repeated. "You could've wished for anything, and you wished for a bloody flower?"

Dominique shrugged. "It has a good chance of coming true, doesn't it?" she said. "We're in a park, there are flowers everywhere."

"Still. Dream big, Nicki." Rose threw her coin as far across the pond as she could. "I wish someone would fall in love with me," she said as the coin disappeared.

As they walked away from the bridge, Rose veered off to the left where a patch of daisies had been planted around a flagpole. She stooped and picked one with a flourish. "For you," she said, tucking the daisy behind Dominique's ear. "Your flower. A daisy from a Rose."

"Thank you," Dominique said, and she forced herself to smile, because _that wasn't what she'd meant at all_.

* * *

There was a kiss a year later on the same bridge in the middle of the park, and neither of them meant for that to happen, either.

"One, two, three, what do you wish?" Rosie asked, and she was sixteen and pale and lovely and Dominique still adored her.

"I wish for a flower," she said, and dropped her muggle coin into the water.

"Always a flower with you," Rose said, shaking her head fondly, and Dominique looked down so her cousin wouldn't see the truth in her eyes. "I wish for a forbidden romance," she said, tossing her own coin.

(Dominique couldn't help wondering if she'd made that wish on _purpose_, if she _knew, _or _suspected_, or subconsciously _wanted it, too.)_

"Nicki?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, and the skin there _tingled _and _burned _and felt absolutely _electric. _"Are you okay?"

Dominique stared at the ground again. "I - yes. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

And Dominique looked up and opened her mouth to lie, but then she realized Rosie wasn't looking at her eyes, she was looking lower, at her _lips_ -

\- and suddenly everything was instinct and heartbeats and making each other's wishes come true.

* * *

One of them had her heart broken on the park bridge, and neither of them meant for it to happen, except that one of them did.

"I wish for the truth," Dominique said bitterly, dropping her coin into the pond.

(But that was a lie. She already had the truth. She just wished it_ weren't true at all_.)

"The truth about what?" Rosie asked.

"Hugo told me you're seeing Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose froze. "Hugo says a lot of things."

Dominique felt something in her begin to bleed. "Lily said it, too."

"Lily's full of - "

"He said, she said, who _cares_ who said it!" Dominique's eyes were stinging. "I just want to know if it's true."

Rose clenched her jaw. "You knew we weren't going to last, Nicki. You're my bloody cousin. It was wrong."

"We're not _real cousins._" She was bleeding, bleeding, bleeding."Or did no one explain the adoption process to you?"

"I'm sorry if you thought we were serious," Rose snapped.

"I wish I'd never met you."

"Here, then." Rose pressed her coin into Dominique's palm. "Make it official." And she stalked away, out of the park, out of sight.

Dominique leaned over the bridge and looked at the water for a very long time. "I wish I had a flower," she whispered finally, and she let the coin fall.

* * *

_Reposted from May 23, 2014_

_[I Kissed A Girl Competition]_

_[Relationship Bingo Board Challenge: D4 - Femmeslash]_

_[Female Challenge: __Catherine Earnshaw - write about a relative ending a relationship.__]_

_[Monthly Drabble-A-Thon: Shine]_

_[Collect A Collection Competition: Rose (Weasleys)]_

_[100 Prompts Challenge: "He said, she said, who cares who said it? I just want to know if it's true."; Bridge; Flagpole]_


End file.
